


Groupies and Girlfriends in the Sunshine State

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place like this was a drug haven and he was definitely a recovering addict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groupies and Girlfriends in the Sunshine State

It was fucking hot. He knew it was going to be hot. It was July after all but, good God, it was fucking hot. Whose idea of a good time was this? It wasn’t his, that’s for sure. He didn’t even want to come to this conference; his boss told him he was going.

It was sometimes still difficult thinking of Aaron as his boss, though he was. And since the FBI was having an international The Bureau in Media conference, Hotch thought it was best to send his two most experienced agents in that department. Dave just felt lucky he didn’t get stuck for six days in South Beach with Spencer Reid. That might have been cause for a nervous breakdown. He was with JJ instead, who flourished at these kinds of events.

She knew what to pack, what to say, and how to schmooze. The woman even knew how to ditch the suits and go shopping with alarming efficiency. Rossi did his best to keep his head down. Whenever he looked up he ran into someone else he didn’t want to see. And how the hell had the groupie brigade figured out where he was going to be?

He’d been accosted and manhandled by at least 6 women and he’d only been here for three days. Back in the day, that would have made him happy. There were times when a different woman every night, wanting to hear about his exploits and heroism, would've made Rossi feel good. Now he just felt sad and lonely. And he was bored out of his fucking mind.

The conferences didn’t interest him much; even the one he conducted himself on The Novelized FBI Agent. He’d spent a few weeks coming up with everything he would talk about, PowerPoint presentation and all (OK, Garcia did the graphics stuff). The audience was definitely engrossed. There was that pull of satisfaction in his belly as he looked out and saw other agents, all ranks and ages, feeling as if they were in the presence of greatness. Or maybe they were as good at faking it as he was.

A woman was on his mind, his woman, and Dave hated to admit it but it was a serious distraction. Erin had been less than thrilled about his trip down to South Beach. He was surprised that she kept to their shared promise not to let Rossi and Strauss interfere with Dave and Erin. One word from her and Aaron would've pulled him from the trip for whatever reason she came up with at the time. But she didn’t go there.

That was for the best as it would've set a bad precedent for this thing they spent a year building. It didn’t mean that she was thrilled about him going. Dave was upset because he felt as if she didn’t trust him. It didn’t make sense; they spent a lot of time separated when he was in the field. Apples and oranges, Erin explained.

In the field he was working, busy. In Miami he was going to have too much time on his hands. Dave wanted to be offended, take as a personal affront what she was trying to say. Erin was thinking about the old Dave, and he couldn’t deny that the old Dave soaked up the ladies like the ladies soaked up the sun. A place like this was a drug haven and he was definitely a recovering addict.

He just wasn’t that man anymore. It was hard to explain to someone who had been with him when he was. She was living in the past and nothing he said would make her feel better. They didn’t fight about it though. She said her piece, he said his, and then he got on a plane.

But there was definitely tension. Her faithful assistant Tim told Dave that she was in meetings whenever he called. He even tried her home and personal cell. Excluding a terse, tense conversation when he first landed in the Sunshine State, Dave and Erin hadn't spoken at all. As day four hit mid-morning he was starting to feel the heat from more than the oppressive Florida sun.

Dave walked through the hotel lobby after a pretty decent Continental breakfast. The weather was still hot but the humidity lowered and there was an amazing sea breeze. So now it just felt like South Beach and not South Hades. He and JJ split up today; Dave had free time. They were conducting a symposium on Hostage Negotiation and the Press tomorrow and JJ wanted to rest up.

She was meeting an old friend she went through the Academy with. SSA Dana Logan now worked in the Miami White Collar Division, which was quite a busy job. She was taking the day with JJ for shopping and girl time. Dave was left to his own devices, which was never really a good thing.

He spotted them at 150 paces…they stood out like sore thumbs. He knew exactly when they saw him and Dave watched them bicker about who would approach him first. Finally, the redhead, who refused to miss her opportunity, walked away from her friends. The two bottle blondes rushed to keep in step. As they came closer Dave realized the redhead came from a bottle too.

“Agent Rossi?” she asked tentatively.

“Yes?”

“Oh my God,” her voice went up an octave and her friends’ faces lit up like kids on Christmas. “I can't believe its you.” she grabbed his arm tight. “It’s really you.”

“Do you want to see my license for proof?” Dave asked, trying and failing to extract his arm from her iron grip.

“Yes.” One of the blondes replied.

Dave ignored her as the redhead chirped on. She was Belinda and he might remember her from San Antonio. He didn’t. Her friends were Tammy and Gail and they didn’t want to take up too much of his times but were all big fans. They just wanted some pictures and autographs if that was alright.

Dave complied, he almost always did, and smiled through the mini photo shoot in which way too many of his body parts were touched. Then he took a Sharpie and signed _Deviance_ for Tammy and _Frenzy_ for Gail. Maybe following him around was better than them drooling over the cretins he wrote about. That was the best way to look at this phenomenon.

“Well ladies…”

“Actually, Agent Rossi…” Belinda pulled a felt pen out of the pocket of her low-rise jeans. They were very low but her body was impressive. She obviously spent time working on it, was proud of it, and wanted to show it off. “I didn’t get my autograph.”

“You don’t have a book.” Dave said.

“I've got a torso though.” She lifted her shirt, right there in the public lobby.

“Yes, you do.” this time his smile was almost genuine as he took the pen. He’d been asked to sign body parts before. This wasn’t new territory for the profiler.

“Can you sign it, ' _with love David Rossi_ '? I'm getting it tattooed today.”

“Seriously?”

“Mmm hmm.” Belinda nodded. “If you're around later maybe I can come back and give you the first look.”

Dave didn’t respond, he just leaned to sign her body. Tammy held Belinda’s shoulders so she wouldn’t move. When he was done Dave handed her the pen back. Before he could stop her, Belinda kissed his cheek.

“You rock.” She said.

“I appreciate the ringing endorsement.”

The women went to walk away, quite content in their conquest. Dave decided to go out on a limb and just ask them. This might be his only chance to get an answer.

“How did you know I was here?”

“It was on your website.” Gail replied.

“My…”

“Well it’s not your website.” Belinda said. “But its one of the websites devoted to you; its one of the best. Its www.rossirocks.net and DeviantGirl runs it. She always knows where you'll be and when you'll be there. She’s awesome.”

“She's something alright.” Dave mumbled.

“Bye Agent Rossi.” They said in unison as they walked away.

Dave waved and then grabbed his cell phone from his hip. With the press of one button he was transported to the lair of Penelope Garcia.

“Tell me the most awesome thing that’s happened so far?” the tech analyst asked instead of saying hello.

“I just autographed a woman’s torso.” Dave replied. “And she’s having it tattooed.”

“Oh my God. You know I can keep a secret to my grave but that…”

“Yeah, spread it around. I'm well aware of how insane it is. While you're doing that though, get me everything you can on a website called www.rossirocks.net. The person who runs it is called DeviantGirl.”

“Are you sure you want to go there?” Penelope asked.

“Go where?” Rossi hid the concern in his voice.

“Down the rabbit hole. I can tell you without even looking that there are at least 45 unauthorized websites devoted to everything about you, your writing, your FBI career, and your smoldering Italian good looks.”

“Did you make up the last part?” Dave asked.

“No. Haven’t you ever Google’d yourself?”

“That sounds painful. Just start with Rossi Rocks, Garcia. Apparently DeviantGirl knew I was going to be in Miami and she spread the word online. I'm being accosted everyday. After that you can do a report outlining just how much of this is going on without any of my knowledge.”

“No problem.” She said. “I’ll upload my findings to your PDA before end of business tomorrow and there will be a paper report on your desk when you return to Quantico.”

“Thanks kitten; I owe you one.”

“I’ll add that to the vast lists of Rossi favors I have coming.”

“See ya.”

Dave put his phone back on his hip and headed out of the hotel. He had no idea what he would do today but there were plenty of hours to kill. There was a Barnes and Noble down the street. Dave could buy a book or two and spend his day reading. It had been forever since he’d done that. Almost at the revolving door, a concierge stopped him.

“Excuse me, Agent Rossi?”

“Yes?”

“There's a message for you sir.”

“Thank you.”

Dave unfolded the slip of paper and read it. ‘ _If you want a little adventure, come out by the pool this afternoon and play. I promise you won't regret it_ ’. He looked around the lobby, checking to see if he recognized any of the overeager women who’d been keeping tabs on him. No one looked familiar. Shaking his head, Dave put the note in his pocket and headed out to the bookstore.

***

After nearly three hours, his curiosity got the better of him. He’d gone to Barnes and Noble, bought two suspense thrillers, and then went back to his room. David Baldacci was enough to hold his attention for a while. Dave started to feel hungry and realized it was after 2pm. Lunch was on his mind but so was that note burning a hole in his pocket. He pulled it out, reading it again.

Come out to the pool and play. Maybe he would just go out and have a look…there was no harm in that. Dave probably shouldn’t have ignored the little voice in the back of his head that said it wasn’t a good idea. He was sure he could get in and out without being noticed. A lot of these women seemed to have Dave-dar but he was on guard now that he knew someone, somehow, was keeping tabs on him.

He wasn’t waiting anymore. Slipping a bookmark between the novel’s pages, Dave got up from bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up. He brushed his hair, his goatee, and added just a touch of aftershave. He considered changing his clothes but thought the khakis and light blue summer shirt were very Miami. It wasn’t until he was on the elevator that he thought of Erin.

What the hell was he thinking going down to the pool? What if there was a woman down there who wanted something more provocative than her torso signed? What if there was a group of women? This was exactly what Erin was talking about and why she was upset. But it wasn’t as if Dave would bring some random woman back to his hotel room. He would never do that. This was curiosity…pure and simple. He would check it out quickly, go back to his room, and read for the rest of the day.

Walking off the elevator, Dave headed toward the back of the large hotel. He followed throngs of excited kids, chatty teenagers, and grandmothers. The pool and its area were huge; there were three lifeguards on duty. There were also cabanas, two bars, and great salsa music playing over the PA system. It would be impossible to figure out which one of these people sent the note. He wouldn’t be surprised if there were over 100 people lounging, swimming, and playing.

Of course that was all the better for him to blend in and duck away. There might be nothing ahead today but reading and napping. Dave at least knew if he was doing that he wasn’t doing anything that could get him in trouble at home. Turning to walk away, he was confronted by another concierge. Dave kept his cool points for not screaming like a twelve year old girl. He cleared his throat instead.

“Agent David Rossi?” the concierge asked.

“Yes.” He nodded.

“Your presence is requested in Cabana #4 sir.”

He handed Dave the tray with a martini, a glass of scotch, and two bottles of overpriced water. Dave nodded, heading in that direction. This was starting to get strange; bordering on Kubrick strange. But a little smile crossed his face. Scotch was his favorite drink and while he knew many women who loved martinis, one in particular came to his mind. Maybe the sun was starting to fry his brain but he walked over to Cabana #4 and slipped inside wearing a satisfied smirk. It suddenly turned into a full blown grin.

“Is that my drink?” she asked.

“Grey Goose martini, neat, with three olives.” He replied. “I believe that it is.”

“You can put it over there and then strip. I’d like to be entertained.”

“I'm…”

“You're a cabana boy, aren’t you?” Erin slid the Jackie O sunglasses down the bridge of her nose.

“I haven’t been a boy in a long time…ma'am.”

“That’s fine with me. I think you're exactly what I'm looking for. Are you experienced?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Dave replied.

Erin did her best to maintain her in control, Strauss face. Dave put the tray on the table and looked at her. She was stunning in a red Norma Kamali 1950s inspired swimsuit. In addition to the sunglasses, she wore a large red hat and red stiletto heels. She looked good enough to eat lounging on the large white bed.

“Put the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door.” Erin said as she took off her hat and started pulling pins out of her hair. “I don’t want to be interrupted.”

“Of course.”

Dave did what she said. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and dropped his khakis. In a matter of moments he was in the bed and in her arms.

“You tell me what you want, what you need, and its yours.” He mumbled between passionate kisses.

“I want you.” Erin ran her hands up his back. “I want every single inch of you.”

“I should warn you…I have a lot of inches.” Dave smirked.

“I can handle it.”

Dave hardly wanted to take off the pretty swimsuit that he was sure cost an arm and a leg. He’d been toying with the zipper for a while as they kissed and caressed. Erin rubbing the front of his boxers spurred him on. She knew how to touch him and it was time for Dave to return the favor.

“You are so damn beautiful.” Dave’s lips trailed down her skin along with the swimsuit. He slid it down her legs but made no move on the shoes. The shoes were sexy as hell.

Dave kissed up her leg before gently biting her thigh. Erin moaned, gripping the mattress. Her hand moved to the back of his thick black hair and he grinned. He didn’t need a PhD to know what she wanted. He wanted it too, wanted her honey coated sweetness all over his lips and tongue.

Dave started slow with stroking and kissing. He loved the way her happy sighs turned into whimpers of desire when he slipped two fingers inside of her. It didn’t take long to find the spot; Erin’s spot. Dave was rewarded with the sexy way she cried out his name. That never failed to turn him on. His lips were soft on her clit but Erin still climaxed immediately.

That didn’t deter her lover; he knew from experience there was more where that came from. There would be two more today, Erin quivering like he never felt her quiver before. Dave ignored the pain when she pulled him up by the hair. Their kisses were hot and passionate; Erin rolled then over on the bed. She straddled Dave and the kisses intensified as she stroked his cock.

“Oh God,” Dave’s back arched. “Damn baby.”

“I want to be fucked.” Erin whispered against his lips. “Do you think you can fuck me like I want to be fucked?”

“Damn skippy baby.”

Erin grinned, climbing off to him. Dave got up on his knees as well and for a few minutes they just circled each other like a lion and lioness. He made the first move, grabbing around her waist. She was a fighter but he was stronger. Soon she was on her stomach and he moved her thighs apart with his knees.

“You want this the hard way?” he asked, the dark desire deep in his throat. “Or do you want it the easy way?”

“I just want it. Fuck me David.”

“Say that again.” his hand moved over her buttocks.

“Fuck me David…fuck me now.”

“Get on your knees, baby.”

Erin did it without question. She knew what she wanted and knew that he would give it to her. He didn’t need prompts or directions. He knew how to ride her. He knew how to go so deep that all she could do was moan. He knew how to stimulate her breasts, her clit, slap her ass and make her call him big daddy. He knew how to slow down when she was too close and hold her hips too tight so she couldn’t get herself off.

“Oh God, oh God David! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

“That’s it baby. Uhhh yeah, that’s it. Damn you feel so fuckin good.”

“Come in me. Come in me now!”

Dave held back. He was in control and would come when he wanted to. And he wanted to when she was panting in desperation for release. It didn’t take long to get to that place, and they climaxed together. Then they spooned naked on the large bed, inhaling the ambrosial scent of their lovemaking.

“To think I believed you were angry with me.” Dave whispered, kissing behind her ear.

“I was. Then I realized I was being immature. If I can't trust you then I shouldn’t be with you. I've been with you for two years and I do trust you.”

“Two adventurous, blissful, satisfying years.”

“So I figured if you couldn’t keep it in your pants then I should be the one to benefit.” Erin turned in his arms, sliding her arms around his neck.

“I can admit to having increasing difficulty not taking you wherever you stand.” He replied. “Those shoes Erin…good God.”

“I probably couldn’t walk in them.” She admitted, kissing him. "They're strictly for fucking.”

“This is me not complaining; not one bit.”

“I'm sorry David.”

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“Yes, I do. That’s part of our relationship too. When one of us is wrong then we admit it. I was wrong.”

“Apology accepted.” He kissed her nose. “How long will you be here?”

“I’ll be here today and tomorrow. I have a flight out of Miami International Airport at 7:15. I need to be there by five.”

“You'll get there. Right now though, I'm starving. We should go up to my room, get room service, and then get naked again.”

“I could definitely eat.” She replied.

He hated to let her go, even though they both needed to get dressed. There was time for more cuddling and loving. Dave planned to make the most of every second. So he got off the bed and went for his clothes. He watched Erin grab her swimsuit from the bottom of the bed.

She slipped out of the shoes and into some flip-flops so she could walk back into the hotel. Dave grabbed her beach bag and she put her hat back on, not bothering to pin up her hair. Slipping one arm into his, they walked out of the cabana with pleasant smiles on their faces. Erin didn’t care if no one or everyone had heard them…she was a happy woman.

“Three days in South Beach.” She said as he held the hotel door for her. “What's the craziest thing that happened so far?”

“You really want to know?”

“Yeah.”

“I autographed a woman’s torso with a felt pen. She’s having it permanently tattooed there.”

“When did you do that?” Erin asked.

“Just this morning.”

“Well it looks like I got here just in time. How did the groupie brigade find you?”

“It’s a website called www.rossirocks.net.”

“Are you serious?” she looked at him. Now they were walking with their arms around each other. The place was crawling with federal agents and the Section Chief didn’t give a damn. That felt good.

“I am. You’ve known me for some time; do you think that’s a proper assessment?”

“Rossi rocks?” Erin asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“Mmm, I’ll let you know at the end of the day.”

Dave laughed as they got on the elevator. Maybe if it was called rossirockedmyworld.net he may have gotten a better response. It didn’t matter anyway, his favorite girl was there now and he wasn’t going to have to spend his day off all alone. That’s what rocked.

***

  



End file.
